


Confession

by paramoria



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paramoria/pseuds/paramoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimmy’s hiding a huge secret, but she can’t keep her feelings bottled up inside any longer once she discovers Jesse and Beca aren't together anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

“KIMMY JIN! KIMMY JIN!”

The girl Kimmy was planning on rooming with next year was sprinting at her. Mentally preparing herself, Kimmy turned to face Tiff. “O. M. G. Kimmy, did you hear?!”

“Hear what?”  
“About Beca Mitchell.” Oh, her.

“What about her?”

“So you really have no idea?” Tiff said surprised. Kimmy’s grip on her books she held close to her chest tightened. She didn’t like people beating around the bush with news, especially about that Bella. Kimmy and her had been roommates all year long, but they weren’t exactly friendly with each other. At first Kimmy was the one who pushed Beca’s attempts at being friends away; she was still cozy inside her shell. Jin had hidden herself away in a thick shell during high school, due to idiotic classmates who liked to stab each other in the back. She refused to make friends there and eventually ignored everyone to protect herself, but ended up becoming an outcast. She had tried breaking out of that shell during the summer, but found herself crawling back in when college came around. As the months passed, Kimmy sorrowfully regretted never getting close to Beca.

“Spit it out, Kwon. I have a class to get to,” said with a little too much aggression.

“She dumped Jesse!” Kimmy’s jaw dropped. “I know! That was my exact reaction! I wonder what happened…I mean, how could anyone throw away such a great catch? He can sing, he’s sexy, he’s strong…” Tiff went on and on saying what she loved about the man, but Kimmy didn’t hear any of it. She said the words over and over and in mind: Beca was single. Contrary to popular belief, Kimmy wasn’t heartless. She had emotions and feelings, specifically for the white girl.

It all started late one night in the Fall. Beca had a rough day, probably Aubrey Posen getting on her back, and couldn’t sleep. She stayed up late making a mix. The light woke Kimmy up, but right before she sat up to tell Beca off, she faintly heard beautiful music. It was Beca’s mix. She was putting a modern twist on classical songs. Kimmy stayed where she was and listened all night until sleep overpowered her around 4 am. She was walking out the door the next morning when Beca arose from her light sleep. That was the first day the Korean girl smiled at the white girl. “Good morning,” Kimmy remembered saying faintly before walking out into the hallway.

There was just something about the alt girl who intrigued Kimmy. Maybe it was the way she walked. Maybe it was the way she trapped her foot against her chair when she was really into the beat of her mix. Maybe it was the way she held herself. Maybe it was just simply the way her hair cascaded around her face.

“If you ask me, she’s gay.”

Tiff’s words made Kimmy snap back to reality. “What? Why?” she wondered, successfully hiding her enthusiasm.

“Because,” she began, “she’s always with those Bellas. I heard two of them were gay.”

“So?”

“So…nevermind, that sounded stupid. Okay, I think she’s gay because who the Hell wouldn’t want to be with Jesse?”

Kimmy held back a smirk. ”I don’t know, man. Maybe you’re right. I’ve got to get to class,” Kimmy turned away.

Her friend called out after her, “We still on for tonight?”

“No, I’ve got an essay to write,” she lied.

—

Kimmy sat on her bed surrounded by crumpled paper balls. She was trying to write out what she was going to say to Beca, but just couldn’t find the right words. Sighing, she put pen to paper and tried again.

Beca, I know what you’re going through. It’s tough. It’s confusing. But, I can help you. I know I haven’t been nice to you in the past, but that was because I have a major crush on you and I’m afraid. 

Kimmy ripped out and balled the paper up. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. She shot up when she heard the familiar knock on the door. Beca and her always knocked to indicate when they were entering. That was agreed on after Kimmy walked in on Beca and Jesse making out to Jaws one night.

Kimmy shot up and swallowed hard while Beca gave her a weird look and set her bag down. “Are you okay? You look sick,” she said without much emotion.

“I want to talk to you about something.” Beca made an over-dramatic gasp then nodded allowing Kimmy to continue. “I know what’s going on. It’s tough and confusing, I know; I’ve been through it myself.” Kimmy paused to see the confused look on Beca’s face. “I can help you through this. I can help you find yourself,” Jin said as she slowly inched towards Beca. She wasn’t even aware she was moving. “Now, I know that I haven’t always been nice to you, or even talked to you,” Beca made note of Kimmy’s slow movements and began to move away, backing up into the bed. “But, there has always been something between me and you. I don’t know if you’ve ever felt it, but I know I have. You, alternative girl, have stolen my heart…and I want to help you figure out where your heart lies.” Kimmy was just inches from Beca who looked so uncomfortable with the situation. Beca rarely heard Kimmy speak, much less confide in her.

Kimmy softly grabbed the sides of Beca’s face and smashed her lips against Beca’s. It felt awkward having Beca’s soft lips against her own. Beca shoved Kimmy away. ”Kimmy, I’m not-“

“Sorry, I’m so new at this,” Jin laughed lightly, interrupting Beca.

“I can’t do this,” Beca said moving sideways towards the door with her eyes locked on Kimmy. “I just can’t deal with-” Beca said tripping over a random binder. She caught herself on the wall. “I’m going to go stay with Chloe. I’ll be back for my stuff tomorrow when you’re in class. I’m sorry, but this is what’s best.” Beca nodded to herself before walking out the door, slamming it behind her. What the fuck just happened?

Kimmy sat motionless on her bed. Of course, it all made sense now. It was Chloe. She was the reason Beca dumped Jesse. It was so obvious! Chloe came over all the time and having her stay the night wasn’t uncommon. Beca had a- what did they call it? Oh yeah- a toner for the redhead. It had been staring Kimmy in the face all year. How come she hadn’t noticed it before?

Sure, Kimmy was disappointed about how the confrontation had worked out, but she wasn’t at all surprised. The two never really talked, they had nothing in common, but Kimmy knew if she hadn’t done anything that she’d regret it in the future. Plus, they were both going to room with someone else next year. With only two weeks of school left, Kimmy wasn’t going to give up her chance to confess. Two weeks with a dorm to herself? Kimmy might be a little spoiled come next year.


End file.
